Secrets, Love & Betrayal
by Twilight86x
Summary: The 3rd installment in my Mystic Stranger Series. Ella Salvatore's spiralling down a dark path. Can her friends and family save her before she does something she can't take back? Warnings for violence and strong language. I do not own Vampire Diaries. You may wish to read Mystic Stranger and Hell Hath No Fury to understand Ella's story.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This story take place in the second half of season 3. Again there may be some canon story mentioned, but it may be in a different context or timeline than in the show to fit the story. Thanks for continuing to read and I hope you enjoy the third installment in my Mystic Stranger Series.**

 **Chapter One**

It was dark, most of the town of Mystic Falls were asleep. All except one eighteen year old woman who really didn't sleep all that much anymore. Like most nights Ella Salvatore was lying on her back, staring at the ceiling. She was remembering the brief period of time when she was happy, before her life had once again gone to hell.

With a sigh, Ella sat up and threw back the quilt. She carefully climbed out of bed so as not to wake her sleeping companion. Once she was up she gathered her clothes from the various places they had landed during their moments of passion and looked down at the, still sleeping, man.

He was handsome, she guessed, but he'd been as dull as dish water and Ella couldn't remember his name, except that it had been something generic like John, and she had absolutely no inclination to stick around to find out what it was. Quickly, she threw on her dress and shoes and crept out the front door.

It was quiet out on the dark streets and Ella enjoyed the peace. Her most recent conquest's apartment was on the opposite side of town from the Salvatore Boarding House, but Ella decided to walk instead of calling for a lift. After everything that had happened recently she wasn't sure any of her friends would come from her anyway.

She was the one who'd had her heart broken and yet somehow she was the bad guy. It still felt like it had only happened yesterday and it made Ella appreciate why so many Fae became Fury's just to stop the agony.

The weeks after Ella and Jeremy had announced their engagement had been the best of Ella's life. Then Jeremy had started acting strange and had become distant. Ella tried to talk to him about it, but he would tell her nothing was wrong and change the subject.

It had all come out the night the dead had returned to Mystic Falls. Jeremy had been seeing the ghosts of Anna and Vicki, his ex-girlfriends, ever since Bonnie had brought him back after being shot. Anna and Vicki had returned that night and Jeremy had helped Anna reunite with her mother. The following day, Jeremy had admitted to Ella that he'd kissed Anna.

Ella had felt as if her heart had been torn into a million pieces. After that it had all just gotten worse. She couldn't forgive Jeremy, he was the one person in the world she should have been able to trust and he'd lied to her, kept things from her and worst of all he'd cheated on her.

For about a week after he'd told her she'd just locked herself in her room and cried. Then she'd started drinking to try and dull the pain. That had just led to lectures from Damon and Caroline, she hadn't spoken to Alaric since the day she'd announced her engagement and Elena had been avoiding her. So, instead of drinking at home, she'd ventured out, which had led to her sleeping with random strangers she met in bars.

The lectures had stopped, everyone was too busy with Klaus drama to care about Ella's downward spiral into darkness. The only person who ever really spoke to her anymore was Stefan and that was only because Klaus had compelled him to turn off his humanity switch. All in all it had been a pretty bleak start to her senior year.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't my niece doing the walk of shame."

Ella froze in her tracks. She was still a few miles from home and the streets looked empty and dark. With her supernatural eye sight however, it didn't take long to find the shadow lounging casually against a wall just inside an alley some twenty feet away.

"Who were you doing tonight?" Stefan asked. He shrugged away from the wall and walked forward.

"None of your business _Uncle_ Stefan," Ella growled, barging past him.

"Don't remember his name, huh?" Stefan laughed, falling into step beside her.

"Rip any heads of tonight?" Ella asked scathingly.

"None of your business," Stefan growled back, echoing Ella's earlier words.

"That's a yes," Ella laughed humourlessly.

They walked the rest of the way home in silence after that. It wasn't until they were inside and Ella was moving to the stairs that Stefan spoke again.

"I think I liked you more before Jeremy dumped you," Stefan snarled.

Ella stopped on the first step, she felt as if her heart had just been plunged into ice and she struggled to breathe around the sensation. It lasted for a full sixty seconds before the cold was replaced by a flash fire of rage. Her hands clenched into white knuckled fists and she slowly turned to face Stefan. The vampire took an involuntary step back when he saw the wild and murderous look in Ella's eyes.

"Ella?" Stefan's voice was barely above a whisper.

"I think it's time you felt something Uncle," Ella told him, her voice was flat and devoid of emotion. "But how to begin?"

She was advancing on him now. Stefan tried to move, but found that he couldn't. It was as if his feet were glued to the floor. Ella could kill him where he stood and he would be powerless to stop her. He could see now why even Klaus was afraid of her.

"Oh I know," she finally smiled. It wasn't a kind or warm smile however, it was cold and cruel and sent ice through Stefan's veins. "We'll start by giving you a taste of your own medicine and then I'll show you just how it felt when Jeremy told me what he had done. First, this is how each one of your victims feel when you RIP THEIR HEADS OFF!"

Stefan's neck and head suddenly erupted in a pain like nothing he'd ever felt before. His knees buckled and he fell to the floor, but never felt the impact. All that he could feel was pain, if it continued he knew his heart would give out soon. He couldn't be sure, because he couldn't hear over his thundering heart, but he imagined he was screaming.

The pain only lasted a few seconds, but it felt a lot longer to Stefan. When the pain finally subsided, Stefan fell face first to the floor. He was breathing heavily and it was a few seconds before he realised he could hear yelling.

"This has got to stop Ella!"

"Let me go Damon!" Ella screamed.

"No! I'm not going to let you murder my brother," Damon yelled back. Stefan had never heard Damon speak to his daughter like that before.

"Why not? He'd kill you," Ella argued. "He's kill anyone if Klaus told him too since he's too weak to fight back! Look at him snivelling on the floor, it's pathetic. Anyway with him out of the way you can screw Elena without feeling guilty. That's what you really want isn't it Damon? It's the only reason you're taking such good care of her."

"Enough Ella," Damon sighed, his voice softer now. "I know you're hurting because of Jeremy."

"I don't want to talk about him," Ella snapped, interrupting Damon. "What do you care anyway? All you're interested in is your precious Elena."

"Please Ella," Damon pleaded. "You're hurting, I know, but you can't keep taking it out on us and pushing us away. We love you, but we can't keep doing this."

"Then don't," Ella snapped.

Stefan looked up just in time to see Ella storm out of the front door. It slammed hard behind her, Damon stood staring at the door for a long moment before he turned to Stefan. The older brother held out a hand to help him up, but Stefan waved him away and climbed to his feet by himself.

"It's just a matter of time Damon," Stefan told him.

"Until what?"

"Until she kills someone."

 **TBC...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

After Ella had stormed out of the house she had wandered aimlessly through the streets of Mystic Falls. She was so angry with Damon that she couldn't even verbalise her frustrations. Her father was the one person who she'd thought would understand, who'd be on her side, but he'd chosen Jeremy and Elena.

Tears of anger and pain splashed onto her cheeks as she walked. She hadn't fully transitioned into a Fury, part of her was still clinging to her emotions and refusing to let go. Sometimes she considered just letting go and shutting everything off, but she didn't _want_ to be a monster, she was just so angry and she felt abandoned and alone.

"Why can't I just be happy?" Ella finally exploded into the silent darkness.

She stopped walking and sank to her knees in the square across from the Grill, her arms wrapped around her middle as she cried. Ella wished she could go back to a time before Mystic Falls, she was lonely and felt out of place in the world, but at least she wasn't miserable. She'd never had a boyfriend to break her heart.

"I can't do this anymore," she sobbed.

Ella suddenly had an idea, she wasn't sure it would work, but she'd do anything to make the pain stop without becoming a Fury. Getting to her feet, Ella raced to her destination. When she finally stopped running she was just outside of town, standing on the very edge of a cliff.

She wasn't 100% sure if jumping would kill her, her mother stabbing her in the heart sure hadn't. To stop the pain and to stop herself from hurting anyone again she was willing to give it a try.

It was a long way down, but Ella wasn't afraid as she stood on the edge staring at the dark, rocking floor below. For the first time since Jeremy had broken her heart, she felt hopeful. Still she hesitated, death suddenly seemed a little extreme, but it was the only way she could guarantee she'd never hurt anyone.

A long time passed while Ella stood there considering trying to end her life. So much so that the sky lightened and turned pink as the sunk began to rise over the horizon. Birds began their morning song and Ella could hear small animals begin to scurry around in the woods. It was all very calming and for a moment Ella considered turning away from the edge and going home.

That was until she heard a noise that didn't belong in the moment. The sound of footsteps making their way toward her fill her ears and Ella's heart froze when she realised who it was.

"What are you doing here Jeremy?" she asked when he finally appeared. "How did you even find me?"

"Your Dad called, he was worried about you," Jeremy explained. He'd stopped by the trees, keeping his distance. "I called Bonnie and asked her to cast a locater spell, she used your engagement ring to track you. It was the only thing of yours that I had."

Ella tried to ignore the part about her ring, it wasn't hers anymore she had given it back to Jeremy after they had broken up. "And of all the people they could have sent to get me they sent you?"

"We're all here, Damon, Caroline, Bonnie and Elena are back at the car. I wanted to talk to you alone," Jeremy answered calmly.

"I'd wager that Damon and Caroline are closer than you think and listening to every word," Ella laughed. "Just in case I try to kill you. You'd be dead before they could get here of course."

"If you wanted to kill me I'd be dead already," Jeremy said confidently.

"You're right, you're not worth killing," Ella nodded slowly. She'd never taken her eyes off the ground below. "You're not the one I want dead anyway."

Something in Ella's voice worried Jeremy and he took a step toward her.

"What are you doing up here Ella?" he asked, his voice becoming panicky.

"Do you think if every bone in my body was broken and my organs turned to mush that I'd die?" she asked in a matter of fact tone.

"Ella can you step away from the edge please?" Jeremy begged. He was definitely panicked now.

"I can't do that," Ella shook her head. "And if Damon or Caroline even think about coming any closer I'll jump before they have a chance to stop me."

Ella knew they were listening and had felt the change when they'd heard her and Jeremy's words. They were closer now, but had stopped moving. Ella stayed poised on the edge, ready to jump at a moment's notice.

"Please don't do this," Jeremy continued to beg. "We don't know how indestructible you are, this really could kill you."

"That's the point."

"Ella I am begging you, _please_ don't do this! Think about Damon, you're his daughter, do you think he could survive you killing yourself? And what about me? I love you more than anything in the world, I couldn't bare to watch you die. I couldn't live without you Ella."

Rage was burning through Ella's veins again. "I _am_ thinking of Damon!" she screamed, whirling on the spot to face him. He looked taken aback by her sudden anger. "Because of what _you_ did to me I'm losing my humanity. This is the only way to stop myself from hurting anyone! I almost killed Stefan tonight, I would have if Damon hadn't stopped me. I'm terrified of what else I might do! As for what my death will do to you? Well that's just an added bonus."

"What can I do Ella? How can I fix this?"

"You can't! That's the point Jeremy! You knew everything going in and you still wanted to be with me. You said you loved me and then you went and kissed your dead ex-girlfriend. What do you think would happen when you told me? After all you know about Fae's and their emotional state, did you really think that I would be able to forgive you? Maybe...maybe if it had just been the kiss I might have been able to handle that. But it wasn't. You'd been lying to me for weeks, keeping that you were seeing her and Vicky from me. When you told me the truth I could feel it Jer, you loved her. That's why you kept it from me. You still had feelings for Anna, that's why you kissed her, why you helped her and kept her secret. _That's_ what I can't forgive. _That's_ the betrayal that hurts me, that you kept it from me for so long. I can never forgive you, I'll just become a Fury like my mother and I won't rest until everything you love is gone and then I'll kill you too."

"So that's it? I make one mistake and you can't forgive me?" Jeremy's voice was small and unshed tears shined in his brown eyes.

"Even if I wanted to forgive you...I can't," Ella answered in an almost whisper. "I don't want to be like my mother, but I don't see any other way to stop it."

"I don't see any other way either," Jeremy said sadly. "I'm sorry Ella."

Ella was about to respond when Damon and Caroline suddenly shot out of the trees and grabbed her. She tried to fight them off, but they were stronger and before she could consider doing anything else she felt something pierce her neck. A warm feeling spread out from her throat and she suddenly felt weak and tired. The last thing she heard was Damon whispering 'I love you' before her world went black.

*TVD*

When Ella woke up a few hours later, it was dark and she felt groggy, but she knew exactly where she was. She was locked in the 'cell' below the Salvatore Boarding House. With a sigh she pulled herself up into sitting position and leaned against the wall.

"You can't keep me in here forever Dad," she spoke into the darkness.

"It's just until we find a way to help you," Damon assured her from the other side of the door.

"You know I could get you to open to door right?"

"I know."

"So what happens when you realise that you can't help me?" Ella asked sadly.

"I don't know Ella."

"I don't want to hurt anyone Dad, I _won't_ be a monster."

"I know and we _will_ find a way to save you Ella."

"You better do it quickly then, because soon there won't be anything left to save. I can feel it slipping further and further away from me. Soon I'll be just like mom, cold, evil and hell bent on revenge."

"I won't let that happen Ella," Damon promised.

"You might not have a choice."

 **TBC...**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

Ella sighed as she stared at the ceiling of her cell. She had been very patient with her friends over the past week, but that patience was wearing thin. They were still no closer to finding a way to save her humanity than they had been a week ago. She sighed again and lifted the book, that had been resting on her chest, to continue reading.

Every day Damon brought her something new to read. A book, an old family journal and every day came a new letter from one of her friends. They all say unopened, in the corning of the room. She had no interest in what they had to say to her. It was probably just more 'we miss you', 'we love you', 'please fight this' blah blah blah.

A small part of her still wanted to fight, to cling to her feelings and her friends. That part of her was growing smaller by the day however, and soon there would be no part of her that cared. She'd be just like her mother and how Stefan was pretending to be.

"Hello Ric," Ella greeted after she had been reading for a few minutes. She looked up from her book to find Alaric staring at her through the small window in the door. "Come to gawk at the prisoner?"

"You're not a prisoner Ella," Alaric answered.

"Really? So what do _you_ call a person who's been locked in her father's basement? A guest?" Ella asked sarcastically.

"We're just trying to help you," Alaric countered, his eyebrows puckering into a frown. "But it's life you've just given up and don't want any help. You need to fight this Ella. You're the strongest person I know and I know that you could fight against this if you just try."

"So that's your plan?" Ella smiled suddenly. It wasn't a warm smile however, it's cold and calculating and a sudden chill runs through Alaric's veins. "You want to be the one to convince me, you want to save me. What do you think will happen Ric? Do you think that _you_ can make me all better? You think you can make me forget about Jeremy and I'll be so grateful that I'll fall madly in love with you and we'll live happily ever after?"

"That's not what this is about..." Alaric started.

"DON'T lie to me!" Ella snarled, flying off her small cot, Ella was suddenly at the door. A loud thud filled the air when she collided with it and it shook dangerously on it's hinges. "You forget I know when you're lying Ric. I feel what you feel."

"How do you know that Jeremy is the one?" Alaric asked suddenly after a few moments of silence.

Stunned by the unexpected question, Ella took a step back from the door. "What?"

For a few seconds all of the pain and angered melted away and Alaric can see the real Ella. He seized the opportunity to press his point further.

"You had a crush on Jeremy when you got to Mystic Falls," he explained in a rush. "Then you found out you were a Fae, then the next day Damon told you what could happen if a Fae finds that special person. I'm not saying you don't love Jeremy, but maybe he _isn't_ your one. Maybe you just thought he was because of how you felt about him. Maybe all of this is happening because you believe it's what is suppose to happen. You're half Vampire Ella. You could be turning off your humanity yourself and as a half Vampire you have the ability to turn it back on!"

Ella shook her head and backed away again. Her eyes looked wild, darting every which way as she tried to process what he'd said. Alaric remained quiet, allowing her to process what he'd said. Alaric remained quiet, allowing her to process what he'd said. He knew it was a risk, he'd never say anything if there was anyone in the house.

Luckily Damon had had to run an errand and everyone had gone to Bonnie's to help look over her Grams' old books for anything that might help. Alaric had volunteered to stay and keep an eye on Ella. Jeremy hadn't been thrilled, but he'd still left.

His relationship with Jeremy had been a little strained ever since the summer when he'd found out about Alaric's feelings for Ella. They had finally begun to heal when Jeremy had kissed Anna. Alaric had been furious with Jeremy for his hurting Ella.

"No!" Ella exclaimed suddenly. She looked like a wild animal now, pacing her cage. "You're just trying to confuse me!"

"Ella I'm not trying to confuse you," Alaric swore. "I'm trying to make you see that you don't have to be a monster. You can be yourself again."

"No! Stop it! I don't want to hear anymore!" Ella released a primal scream and ran forward with the intention of snapping Alaric's neck, but when she reached the door she was clutching air.

"Ella!" Damon yelled. "What the hell were you doing?"

Damon's livid face came into view, but Ella didn't care. She didn't care about anything anymore. She was finished with all of them and she was getting out of there.

"I was trying to break his neck," she answered Damon's question, her tone as empty as a tomb. "I'm tired of being held prisoner Damon. Let me out of here now."

"You're not going anywhere," Damon snarled.

"I said, let me _out_ ," Ella commanded.

Damon's eyes glazed over and he dutifully unlocked and opened the door. Alaric rushed forward to try and stop them.

"Restrain him," Ella told her father. Again Damon did as he was told.

"Ella! Don't do this!" Alaric yelled after her. "You can fight this Ella!"

"Oh Ric," Ella sighed and walked over to stand in front of him. "I don't want to fight it. I've never felt more free in all my life. I'll see you around."

Ella smiled then pressed a kiss to Alaric's lips. He froze in shock for a second before he relaxed into it against his own accord. Ella pulled away and whipped around before walking to the stairs. at the top she froze suddenly and let out a sharp scream, grabbing her head as a white hot pain ripped through her skull. Ella fell to her knees and was only vaguely aware of feet thundering up the stairs behind her and yelling over her screams before mercifully she collapsed.

 **TBC...**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

Ella groaned when she regained consciousness, her head was splitting and she could taste a little blood on her tongue. If she weren't half vampire she might worry about the amount of times she'd been unconscious over the past year since coming to Mystic Falls. As it was she knew that she'd heal from any injury.

As her eyes fluttered open she found that she was in her bedroom and had been chained to a chair just beside her bed. Frowning she looked around the room, but she was alone. Ella concentrated her hearing and picked up voices coming from just down the hall.

"You were just supposed to put her to sleep not try to kill her!" Damon was yelling, he sounded furious. Ella could tell he was pacing.

"If I were trying to kill her she'd be dead," an unfamiliar voice responded calmly. "You asked for my help Damon and I agreed under the condition that we would do it my way. Your daughter is a danger not just to others but to herself as well. I will do whatever I need to to keep her safe. To keep all of you safe."

Damon sighed loudly. "Fine," he huffed. He sounded like it was anything but fine. "What do we do now?"

"We have to show her that she is still loved, that you haven't all abandoned her," the voice explained. "Right now all the pain she feels is too much, she doesn't want to feel it anymore. She needs a reason to keep her humanity. We don't have a lot of time, there's still a spark of humanity left, but not much. If we don't work quickly then she'll be lost and I don't think we'll get her back. Make her fight for it."

"How?"

"Talk to her. Tell her why you need her, show her you love her, be honest. If she senses you're lying she'll shut down even further. I'll do my best to help, to make her feel what you're feeling, hopefully it'll be enough."

"And if it's not?" Damon asked, his tone worried. He had stopped pacing now, possibly he was facing the stranger.

"There's one more option, but it's extreme and I'd rather not go there if we can avoid it."

The silence between them was thick for a few minutes after the stranger's words. Ella thought maybe they'd left, even though she hadn't heard any footsteps. Finally however, she heard Damon sigh.

"Ok," Damon responded. Ella imagine the slow nod of her father's head and the way his body was tensed. "Caroline should go first she's Ella's best friend after all."

"If that's what you think is best," the stranger agreed reluctantly. "But you're her father..."

"Caroline goes first," Damon snapped, ending their conversation.

They fell silent again and Ella heard their footsteps heading down the stairs. She sighed and leaned her head against the back of her chair so that she could look at the ceiling. So their big plan was to try and talk her back to humanity. It all seemed pointless to her, whatever spark of humanity the mystery woman had sensed, Ella couldn't feel it. She didn't really feel much of anything if she were honest, just numb and cold.

A few minutes passed in silence before Ella heard footsteps approaching the room. Surprisingly there were three sets, Ella had only expected Caroline and the mystery woman. Seconds later Damon entered the room with the two women just behind him. Damon froze near the doorway, his eyes looking anywhere but at Ella. Ella couldn't sense his feelings and she guessed that might have to do with the mystery woman.

The mystery woman was petite, shorter than Ella herself, she had short, pixie-like blonde hair, piercing blue eyes, sharp, yet pretty features and wore a simple t-shirt and jeans outfit. If it weren't for her eyes she would be pretty remarkable.

"Who are you?" Ella asked her.

"Selene," the woman answered simply.

"You're a Fae, aren't you?" Ella asked. She knew that she should be shocked that they had found another Fae, but she wasn't. Instead she felt as empty as she had since that morning.

"I am," Selene nodded slowly.

"Think you can fix me?" Ella laughed humourlessly.

"I'm going to try."

"Good luck...you're going to need it."

Selene smiled then, it wasn't a happy smile, but it wasn't cold either. "You're quite cocky for a fledgling."

Ella returned the smile, but hers was cold and she felt satisfied when Caroline and Damon shivered slightly. "I wouldn't say cocky, just confident."

"Oh little girl, you have no idea what you're up against," Selene informed her, shaking her head slightly.

"Neither do you," Ella informed her coolly.

"You're not half as powerful as you think you are. Not yet anyway, you still have a lot to learn."

Ella rolled her eyes in a way that reminded everyone of Damon and smirked. "As fun as this little repartee is, I'm guessing it's not why you're here. Let's get this over with."

Damon unfroze then but still stood by the door. Selene and Caroline however, stepped further into the room. Ella looked up at her father and frowned. Selene was strong if she was able to block their emotions from her, but still she could read the pain in Damon's eyes.

"Caroline is going to talk to you for a while," Damon explained, his tone devoid of any emotion. "For your own sake, listen to her."

He left the room then and Caroline took a seat on Ella's bed facing her. Ella stared at the closed door, something was stirring inside of her but she wasn't sure what. After a few seconds she pulled her gaze away from the door to look at Caroline.

"Hi."

 **TBC...**

 **AN: The following chapters will be short ones, each chapter will detail Ella's conversations with each of her friends. Will they be able to prove to her that they still care? Will it change Ella's feelings? Can they save her? And who is Selene?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

"Ella, are you even listening to me?"

Blinking slowly, Ella lazily turned her gaze toward Caroline and smiled. The smile was slow and cold and it didn't reach her eyes.

"Honestly? No I wasn't listening," Ella answered Caroline's angry question. "I have no interest in hearing what you have to say."

"Well tough," Caroline snapped, her eyes narrowing and fists clenching in her lap. "You're going to listen to me."

"Aw, does perfect little Caroline not like it when someone doesn't want to listen to her? It must be difficult not being in control. How does it feel Caroline? How does it feel to be losing your best friend? Your perfect little friend who obediently followed you, who you bossed around and treated like a doormat?"

"I won't let you get to me Ella," Caroline shook her head sadly. "I won't let you push me away. I love you, we all love you and we're not going anywhere. We _will_ help you."

Ella laughed. "You really believe that don't you?"

"You fell her love Ella, how much she cares for you," Selene said, her eyebrows meeting in a frown. "Her feelings are genuine."

"This doesn't concern _you_ ," Ella snapped, her tone dripping in venom. "Why are you here anyway? Other than to annoy me I mean. I'm quite capable of sensing their feelings myself!"

"You sense them," Selene agreed with a nod. "But you're not really feeling them."

"Oh so you're the great and powerful Oz come to give the tin man a heart?"

"Ella," Caroline sighed. "She's just trying to help. We all are."

"I _don't_ need your help Caroline," Ella growled, leaning forward in her restraints to look Caroline in the eye. "There's nothing wrong with me. And if you really believe I can't push each and every one of you away, then you're as dumb as most people think you are."

"Of course I believe that. You're my best friend, I'm not going anywhere."

"Poor, sweet, deluded little Caroline," Ella shook her head in mock sadness. "I know _all_ of your secrets. I know you better than you know yourself. I know you're every feeling, even ones you probably weren't aware that you had. And I know almost everyone in this house. How they feel about each other, how they feel about you."

"You don't scare me Ella. There's nothing you can say to get rid of me."

Ella's grin widened. "You know when we first met, you once told me that you sometimes felt like a outsider when it came to Elena and Bonnie? They were the best friends and you felt like the sad little loser who followed them around. Well you were right to feel that way. You're not their friend, they barely even like you half the time. When Katherine turned you they felt responsible, they felt obligated to help you. Before that they just pitied you, no one else liked you and they felt bad. Damon only dated you to use you. You practically stalked Matt into dating you. Tyler...well no one ever really liked him either so you're perfect for each other really."

"Stop it!" Caroline exclaimed, jumping to her feet, her fists clenched tightly at her side. "I don't want to hear anymore!"

"Looks like I struck a nerve," Ella grinned like the cat that got the cream.

Her grin didn't last long. No sooner had it appeared than Ella began to feel an unbearable pain. It wasn't like before, it wasn't physical. It was emotional, the pain was radiating from her heart and she felt tears burn the back of her eyes. She knew almost instantly it was Selene's doing. The other Fae was forcing her to feel the pain she'd inflicted on her friend.

"I know you don't mean it," Caroline sighed, her voice thick with emotion. "This isn't really you. You've been hurt Ella. I get that, but that's no reason to hide your feeling and attack your friends."

"I..." Ella tried to speak, but she couldn't find the words.

"I think it's time for the next person," Selene suggested. Caroline nodded and left the room. "Now do you get why I'm here? Every pain you inflict on them I will make you feel. You will be held responsible for the things you say. I will keep your humanity alive Ella."

"Please don't," Ella whispered.

"It's for your own good."

 **TBC...**

 **Next time will be Ella's conversation with Elena.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

Ella's next visitor was Elena. She entered the room cautiously, her warm brown eyes widening when they landed on Ella. The Fae rolled her eyes and sighed. She didn't want to look at her kindest friend, instead she looked at her dresser.

The ring her father had given her was sitting on top of it. Ella didn't want to look at that either, she could still remember the day he'd given it to her, the day she'd moved in with him. Everything in her room reminded her of someone or something, the only thing safe to look at was the ceiling.

"Let's get this over with," she muttered, her head leaning against the back of her chair and her gaze fixed firmly on the ceiling. "What have you got to say to me Elena? Something sweet I'll bet, make me want to hurl. So go ahead."

"Grow up Ella," Elena snapped, surprising Ella. Her head snapped forward and she was shocked to find a cold and hostile look on her face.

"Aw poor me, my boyfriend kissed another girl, big deal Ella," Elena continued. "You know how awful Jeremy felt about that, you know it killed him. Anna kissed him and he was too shocked to do anything. He felt sorry for her, she'd been alone for so long. There are worse things that could have happened Ella, why don't you try thinking about someone else for a change instead of wallowing in self pity?"

Ella laughed hysterically for a full minute before levelling Elena with an incredulous look. "Oh _poor_ Elena, the world isn't revolving around you and the soap opera that is your life for once and you can't take it."

"That's _not_ what this is about Ella," Elena retorted, her arms folding across her chest. "This is about you acting like a petulant child and hurting the people I care about. Have you ever tried to consider Damon in all this? What it's doing to him to see you like this?"

"He hasn't been around to see me like this," Ella growled. "He's been too busy with his precious Elena. You know you are such a hypocrite Elena. You talk about me hurting the people you care about when you hurt them yourself."

"What?"

"Oh please, don't play the innocent victim with me Elena," Ella rolled her eyes. "You know exactly what I'm talking about, I'm an empath remember? You know how Damon feels about you and you know you love him too, but you string him along knowing full well that if Stefan were to want you back you'd go and break Damon's heart in the process. Maybe you should turn some of that holier than thou judgement to yourself, bitch."

"Elena, she doesn't mean it," Selene assured the young woman who looked close to tears. "She's trying to push everyone away to make it easier for her to shut off her emotions."

"I mean every word of it," Ella countered. "And you know I do. I've thought it for a while now, but the old Ella was too good to say anything. It's always pissed me off the way you treat my father, but he loves you and you were my boyfriend's sister so I didn't say anything. I don't care anymore though. You're nothing more than a tease Elena Gilbert, both Stefan and Damon would be better off without you. You're not worth all the trouble they go through, they should have let Klaus kill you when they had the chance. Then Stefan wouldn't be under Klaus' thumb and he wouldn't be building an army of hybrids and my father wouldn't be putting himself in danger every day to try and keep you safe! You should do everyone a favour and kill yourself."

That did it, the tears that had welled in Elena's eyes brimmed over. Even Selene looked shocked and disgusted by what Ella had just said. Ella didn't need Selene to make her feel the damage she'd just done however, she felt Elena's pain as if it were her own.

A sob wracked Elena's slender frame before she turned and ran from the room. Selene called her name and ran after her. Ella stared at the floor, her own tears spilling down her cheeks.

"I'm sorry Elena," she whispered.

 **TBC...**

 **Next up is Alaric.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

Ella sat alone in her room for a long time after Elena had fled. She had felt bad for a sort while, but then anger began to boil in her veins again. It was an hour before anyone else came in to the room to speak to her, yet again Elena was making everything about her. They were probably all trying to make her feel better, telling her that Ella hadn't meant what she said, that it wasn't true, that they all loved her.

It made Ella feel sick to think about the way they all fawned over her. She had to get out of there, she had to get out of Mystic Falls, it was the only way she'd survive. A plan of escape was just beginning to form in her mind when Alaric stormed in to the room, followed a few seconds later by Selene. They closed the door.

"What is wrong with you?" Alaric demanded, glaring at her.

"Boyfriend kissed his dead ex-girlfriend," Ella shrugged. "What's wrong with you?"

"You told Elena we'd all be better off if she killed herself?" Alaric spat, ignoring her response. "How could you do that to one of your best friend's?"

"She wasn't exactly being nice to me either you know," Ella pointed out. "But of course it doesn't really matter about me, Elena's the important one."

"You really think that? You think we'd all be here trying to convince you to keep your humanity if we didn't care? Every person in this house loves you."

"No every person," Ella smiled. "Selene doesn't, and I'm pretty sure after what I said to Elena she doesn't either."

"You're actually enjoying this aren't you?"

"No," she shook her head, suddenly serious. "I'm just trying to show you all that you're wasting your time. I can't be saved, the best thing you can all do is kill me to save yourselves."

"So that's your plan?" Alaric asked, comprehension dawning on his face. "We stopped you from killing yourself that night on the cliff so now you're trying to get us to do the job for you. Don't you see Ella? You're still trying to protect us, you still care about us, that means you can still be saved."

"No."

"Why won't you even _try_ to fight this? It's not like you, the Ella I know wouldn't just give up and she wouldn't intentionally set out to hurt her friends."

"I don't want to fight, I'm tired of fighting," Ella sighed, tears building in her eyes again. "I fight to live then something else just comes along to destroy me again, I just can't live like that anymore, it's exhausting. I'm surprised Elena hasn't killed herself yet just to be done with it."

"She fights because she knows what it will do to the people who love her if she doesn't," Alaric explained. "She would never want to cause her friends and family pain. She loves us."

"Well maybe she just loves you more than I do," Ella countered. She looked up into Alaric's intense gaze and felt her heart jump. It was almost as if looking at him was acting like a defibrillator and was trying to restart her heart.

"I don't believe that for a second." Alaric moved to kneel in front of Ella, her gently stroked her cheek with his thumb and Ella instinctively leaned in to it. "You are the most caring and loving person I've ever met. You're strong Ella, you're strong enough to fight this and be the Ella we all love again."

"It hurts," Ella sobbed suddenly, the seal on her emotions breaking. "I can't take it, he shattered my heart into a million pieces and I don't have the strength to put them all back together again."

"Then let us help you."

"I can't," Ella wailed and lost herself in her tears. "Please don't make me."

"I think that's enough for just now Alaric," Selene's calm voice came from near the door.

Ella had forgotten that Selene was still there. She felt Alaric's hand leave her cheek, felt him press a gentle kiss to her forehead and then heard him leave the room. It was a few seconds before she realised that Selene was still in the room with her.

"Are you all right?" the older Fae asked.

"No," Ella shook her hear. The tears had begun to stop now. "I don't want to do this anymore, you're a Fae, you should know what it's like. Please, help me end it?"

"I'm sorry Ella, I can't do that," Selene shook her head softly.

"Why not?" Ella demanded, her voice thick.

"Because you're all that's left of me sister."

"Your sister?" Ella gasped, her eyes widening.

"Yes," Selene nodded, the ghost of a smile playing on her lips. "Your mother was my older sister."

"You're my aunt?"

"Yes," Selene confirmed again. "You see, that's why I won't help you die, and why I agreed to help Damon after what happened to Maria."

"I killed her."

"I know. I think it might be time for your next visitor."

 **TBC...**

 **Up next is Bonnie.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

Selene left Ella alone to retrieve Bonnie. Ella was shocked to learn that she had an aunt. Selene looked so different to her mother, she had so many questions for her but Ella sensed that Selene didn't want to talk about it. Ella would just have to bide her time, she'd get answers soon though.

Bonnie entered the room with Selene a few minutes later. Ella looked up at her friend and saw an edge of anger to her features. Another who was angry about what she had said to Elena. She'd never admit it out loud, but Ella was beginning to feel guilty about what she had said.

"Hello," she said when Bonnie didn't speak for more than five minutes.

"She was always on your side Ella," Bonnie finally spoke. Her tone held the same edge of anger to it. "Elena, she's barely spoken to Jeremy after what he did. She's always been your friend and then you go and tell her to kill herself."

"If she was always on my side, why didn't she tell me that? Why did she avoid me?" Ella demanded.

"She didn't think you'd want to be around the sister of the person who broke your heart," Bonnie explained. "She thought maybe you just needed some space and time to grieve."

"You all abandoned me," Ella argued, shaking her head.

"No we didn't, _you_ pushed us away. All we've ever wanted to do was help you, but you wouldn't let us."

"That's not true."

"Yes it is," Bonnie sighed, her voice and expression had softened now. "Just think about it Ella, would Damon and Caroline have lectured you so much about your drinking if they _didn't_ care about you? Would be have spent the past week searching for something to help you if we didn't all love you?"

"Why?"

"Why what?" Bonnie asked confused.

"Why do you all care so much? After what I've done, what I've said, why are you all still trying to help me?" Ella wanted to know.

"Because you're our friend, you're part of our very dysfunctional family. We've all made mistakes Ella, you know that, but we still love each other and we still help."

"Will you help me?"

"I won't help you die Ella," Bonnie shook her head.

Ella's eyes were wide and innocent as she looked up at Bonnie. "I don't want you to kill me, but I think I know of a way to help me."

"What?"

"Does a spell exist to shatter a bond?" Ella asked.

"What kind of bond?" Bonnie asked, frowning. She had a feeling she knew where this was going.

"The bond between two people," Ella explained. "I'm holding on as best I can at the moment, but I still don't think it's enough. If you can shatter the bond between me and Jeremy so that I don't love him anymore then I might be free."

"I don't know Ella..."

"Please Bonnie," Ella pleaded. "You said you'd help me, please do this for me. Just look."

"It exists," Selene told them.

"What?" Bonnie exclaimed, turning to face Selene. "How do you know?"

"Because I wanted to use it on my sister, but she was too far gone by the time I found her that it wouldn't have worked," Selene explained, almost reluctantly.

"Will it work for me?" Ella asked, hope radiating through her for the first time in weeks.

"It might, but I need to warn you Ella," Selene looked very serious. "It'll stop you from becoming a Fury, but it may also prevent you for ever falling in love again."

"Will I still be able to love my friends?" Ella asked.

"Yes," Selene nodded. "But you might never be _in_ love."

"I don't care, if it stops me from hurting my friends," Ella persisted.

"What about Alaric?" Selene asked.

"What about him?" Ella frowned up at her aunt.

"I saw you both together," Selene answered. "Elena isn't the only one who has feelings for two men."

"I'm not in love with Alaric," Ella argued, her frown deepening. "He's my friend and my teacher, he's also Damon's best friend."

"So?"

"I don't love him."

"You may not be in love with him Ella," Selene conceded. "But you could be."

"That's not possible," Ella shook her head. "Jeremy was my one love, I'm a Fae remember?"

"You're also half Vampire, who knows what effect that has on you. For all we know, if you fight to keep your humanity, you could go on to fall in love multiple times in your life."

Ella shook her head again and looked back to Bonnie. "Will you perform the spell for me?"

"I..." Bonnie looked confused. She looked to Selene.

"I'll make a deal with you both," Selene finally spoke. "If, after you've listened to what Jeremy and Damon have to say, you still feel like you can't fight this, that you'll lose the battle, then I'll give Bonnie the spell."

"All right," Ella nodded. "Deal. Bonnie?"

"Agreed."

 **TBC...**

 **Next is Jeremy. Only 2 people left to help Ella keep a grip on her humanity. Will that be enough or will Bonnie have to resort to severing Ella's connection to Jeremy and risk her ability to love?**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine**

It was time for the person that Ella dreaded the most, Jeremy. She closed her eyes as soon as Selene and Bonnie had left the room, and kept them closed. Ella thought it would be easier for her to listen to Jeremy if she didn't look at him. As it were she could already feel the anger bubbling slowly just below the surface.

A few minutes passed before Ella heard footsteps on the stairs. Her heart stopped in her chest and her muscles locked in place as she waited for the cause of her pain to walk through the door. She didn't need to see, she didn't even need to hear, when Jeremy entered the room. Even though they were no longer together she still felt him as if he were a part of her.

"Ella," he almost whispered. Ella's heart took off like a rocket, part of her wanted to shatter the chair that held her and rip him to shreds. The other part of her want to run into his arms and have him hold her and never let go.

"Just say what you have to say then go...please," Ella pleaded, her voice as quiet as his.

"I could stand here and tell you how sorry I am," Jeremy told her. "But I think you already know that, I've been saying it for weeks now. I wish I could take it all back, if there were a spell or _something_ to go back in time and talk some sense into myself I would. I'd tell myself that what I was doing was the stupidest thing I'd ever done, that I was about to lose the most important person in my life. I don't expect you to forgive me Ella, I know that what happened was my fault and that you can't forgive me, but please... _please_ don't push everyone else away. They love you more than you can imagine Ella, especially Damon. He needs you Ella, now more than ever. Everything that's happening with Stefan is hurting him more than he's letting on. Please Ella, for him, fight this."

"I want to," Ella sighed, her eyes still firmly clamped shut. She could just imagine his puppy dog brown eyes. "I don't want to be what I'm becoming, I'm trying to fight...but I don't think I'm strong enough. The anger, the pain, the hatred...it's all pulling me apart from the inside out. I don't want to hurt anyone, especially Damon, but I don't know if I can stop myself."

"There must be something we can do," Jeremy pleaded. He took a step forward, but then seemed to think better of it and took a step back.

"There is," Selene answered him. "But it's extreme and I wouldn't recommend it."

"What is it? If it will help her surely it's worth it," Jeremy argued.

"The only way to stop her transformation into a Fury is to sever her bond with you. It would be as if you had never been in love, you would remember it, you would remember being together and remember loving one another, but you wouldn't feel it. There's also the risk that Ella would never be able to fall in love again."

"Oh," was all Jeremy could say.

A thick silence permeated the room them and Ella almost opened her eyes to see what they were both doing. She had a feeling they were somehow communicating non-verbally. Still she resisted the urge and instead broke the silence.

"If it stops me from becoming a monster, isn't it worth it?" she asked.

"Loving you is the best thing I've ever done with my life Ella," Jeremy said slowly, he sounded sad. "To no longer know what that felt like...it's a lot to ask."

"Don't you think you owe me that much?" Ella demanded. "We could be friends Jeremy, isn't that enough?"

"No," Jeremy responded. "Being your friend will never be enough, but if this is what you want, if it will fix this then do it."

Jeremy left the room then, Ella could feel the pain he'd been feeling and Ella felt a little remorse, but since it was his fault this was happening he'd just need to live with being her friend.

"Please don't do this Ella, you have so much to give, you're a loving person, you deserve to fall in love, get married, have children," Selene begged her.

With Jeremy gone, Ella opened her eyes and found Selene sitting on the edge of her bed, her eyes pleading.

"If I don't do it I won't have any of those things, I'll become a Fury and destroy everything and everyone I care about. At least this spell gives me a shot at love again."

Selene shook her head. "I'll get Damon."

 **TBC...**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten**

Ella had been nervous about speaking to Jeremy, in fact she had thought he was the one she dreaded speaking to the most, she was wrong. The nervousness she had felt she had done the worst possible thing to him, she'd taken control of him and used him to hurt his friend. It had taken a while, but she'd finally realised what emotion she'd seen in his eyes before. The rage fuelled fog had lifted and she now knew that it had been disappointment.

It would have been easier if he were angry, she could deal with angry. What she couldn't deal with was his disappointment. Ella had disappointed everyone, she knew that, but disappointing Damon was worse than any of that. He was her father and she loved him more than anything. With her mother gone he was all she had left.

Selene had been gone a long time now, she'd gone to collect Damon and hadn't yet returned. Ella listened carefully and eventually pinpointed voices coming from downstairs.

"She's your daughter Damon," Selene was whispering fiercely. "And she needs you, now more than ever."

"No, she doesn't," Damon sighed. "She's better off without me."

"So you're going to abandon her just like you abandoned her mother?" Selene spat. "If you do that she'll either turn into her mother and kill you all or she'll force Bonnie to cast that damned spell and lost the ability to love. Is that what you want?"

"Of course not," Damon snapped. "She's everything to me, I want what's best for her."

" _You_ are what's best for her Damon," Selene sighed. "She needs you, please don't abandon her now. I don't want to consider what will happen if you do."

Ella felt tears stream down her face. Damon's earlier disappointment hadn't been in her, he'd been disappointed in himself. She was sobbing freely when they entered the room a few minutes later. Damon didn't even hesitate before he raced across the room, undid her restraints and pulled her into a tight hug.

He kissed the top of her head and gently stroked her hair until the crying subsided. It was the first real emotion she'd felt since Jeremy told her about Anna. Ella had to admit that as terrible as she felt for making her father doubt himself, it felt really good to feel again.

"I'm so sorry," Ella rushed when she was able to speak again. "I'm sorry for everything I've done and put you through. I love you so much Dad, please don't ever think that I'd be better off without you. You're my family."

Damon smiled widely and hugged her tighter. "It's so good to hear you call me Dad again. I'm glad you're back Ella."

Ella sighed happily. "It's good to be back."

"Selene thank you so much for helping my daughter," Damon said over the top of Ella's head.

"Of course," Selene nodded with a smile. "She is my niece after all."

"Oh Selene," Ella exclaimed. She stepped away from Damon and hugged Selene. "Thank you so much."

"You're welcome," she smiled.

"Will you be staying for a while?" Ella asked.

"I...I don't know," Selene hesitated. She looked up at Damon uncertainly.

"We'd love for you to stay," he assured her. "I think it's only fair for Ella to get to know her aunt. Especially since her uncle is a jackass at the moment."

"All right," Selene nodded. "I'll stay."

"Good," Ella beamed. "I'm so glad you're staying."

Damon walked over to the door. "I'll go and tell the others that you're feeling better."

"Oh no," Ella exclaimed. "I was so horrible to them all!"

"Don't worry about it Ella," Selene told her. "They already forgive you, they know it wasn't you sweetheart."

"Are you sure? I was really horrible."

"You're not the only Fae in the house anymore Ella," Selene laughed. "Trust me, they forgive you."

Damon left them alone then and the smile faded from Ella's face. She looked up at Selene and knew her aunt was fully aware of what she wanted. The older Fae shook her head and gave Ella a pleading look.

"I know what you're going to ask Ella, but the answer is no."

"Please Selene," Ella begged, grasping her aunt's hands. "I need you to help Bonnie cast that spell on me. I want to break the connection between me and Jeremy."

 **TBC...**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter Eleven**

Ella stood on the edge of the cliff again, watching the sun rise in the distance. This time however she wasn't contemplating jumping over to her death, she was waiting. Selene had helped her regain her emotions, but she had refused to help Bonnie cast the spell to sever her connection with Jeremy and take away her pain. Ella had tried to do everything to convince her aunt, but after a week of begging she remained stubborn.

After a few more minutes, Ella heard someone approach and turned to face them. Elena stepped out of the treeline and smiled at Ella.

"Thanks for meeting me here," Ella smiled back, glad that Elena hadn't held a grudge over what she'd told her.

"Of course, but why did you want to meet here?" Elena asked, stepping forward and giving her friend a quick hug.

"I wanted to talk to you away from everyone else."

Ella shrugged and sat on a flat rock nearby. Elena took a seat next to her and waited patiently for her friend to explain what she had asked her there for. Ella struggled with her words.

"How…how do you…"

"It's ok Ella," Elena whispered, squeezing her hand gently. "You can ask me anything."

"How do you cope with loving two men at the same time?" she rushed finally.

"Oh."

They sat in silence for a long time, not looking at each other, just staring out at the view. Ella fidgeted with the sleeve of her coat, waiting patiently for the answer. She knew it wasn't an easy question to answer

"Jeremy and Alaric?"

"Yes," Ella nodded, although she didn't think it needed confirmation.

"There's no real answer to that question Ella," Elena sighed sadly. "You just need to make a decision and stick by it. Decide who you think would be better for you. Are you sure you even love Alaric?"

"I don't know," she answered honestly. "When I was with Jeremy it was easy to ignore everything else because loving him was all that really mattered. Now…I can't say I'm not attracted to Alaric, he makes me feel safe, but I don't really know how I feel about him."

"I hate to say this, Jeremy is my brother and I love him, but maybe you should let yourself feel it," Elena suggested. "Spend some time with him, get to know him better, then make your decision. Don't wait too long, I don't think even Ric and Jer will wait around forever."

"How did you choose Stefan?"

"I know that Stefan loves me, for being me. Sometimes I wonder if Damon only has feelings for me because of Katherine. Stefan…until recently…had never done anything to try and hurt me. Did you know that the first time Jeremy died while wearing his ring was because Damon snapped his neck?"

"Yes," Ella nodded. "Jeremy told me when we first started dating, before we knew Damon was my father."

"Damon can be selfish at times," Elena continued. "I always thought I'd made the right decision with being with Stefan and I still stand by my decision, I love Stefan."

"But?" Ella coaxed.

"With you I see a different Damon. He's kind and caring and he loves you more than anything in the world and isn't afraid to show it."

"Do you ever think you should give up on Stefan and be with Damon?"

"No," Elena shook her head without hesitation. "Stefan is the one. I just feel it."

Ella nodded. "You think I should date Ric?"

"Maybe," Elena shrugged. "It's difficult, he is your teacher, your father's best friend and Jeremy's guardian. Are you ready for the difficulty if you actually fall in love with him?"

"I don't know," Ella shook her head. "Maybe it will be worth it."

"But maybe it won't."

Ella thought about her discussion with Elena for the rest of the day. She sat on the rock looking out over the cliff long after Elena left. Then she walked home slowly. It was dark by the time she reached the Salvatore Boarding House. When she reached the door Ric was exiting and Ella took it as a sign.

"Oh hey," he smiled when he saw her. "How are you?"

Ella stopped in front of him, staring up into his kind blue eyes and suddenly made a decision. She took a step forward, closing the distance between them, grabbed the front of his coat and pulled him down for a kiss. His lips were soft against hers.

Ric froze in shock for a beat before finally melting into the kiss, his hands wound around her waist and pulled her against him. Ella sighed against his lips, her hands slipping up his chest and then into his hair. Heat flooded Ella's veins and she pulled herself harder against him, pressing her body flush against his.

They were both breathless when they finally pulled apart minutes later. Ella looked up at Ric, his lips red and swollen and his eyes were dark with desire. Ella's heart skipped a beat and she feared she may have just made her situation worse.

"Have dinner with me?" she heard herself asking.

"When?"

"Tomorrow night, here, I'll ask Damon to leave for a few hours."

"Are you sure about this?" he asked, his voice still breathless.

"Yes," Ella nodded. "I want to know what this is. I _need_ to know."

"Ok," he said then pressed another quick kiss against her lips. "I'll see you tomorrow night."

Then he was gone and Ella was alone with her confusion and fear. She definitely felt something for Ric, she just didn't know what or how deep it was. Now it was time to find out, she owed it to herself and to the two men she loved.

 **TBC…**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter Twelve**

It had taken some convincing, but Damon had finally agreed to give Ella and Alaric some space the next night. That didn't, however, stop him from making his disapproval known. He spent most the day telling Ella that he wasn't happy and threatening to kill Alaric.

"He's too old for you!" he had exclaimed at one point.

"Need I remind you that you're over one hundred years older than Elena," Ella had pointed out. "Does that stop you from loving her?"

He'd been less vocal about his disapproval after that. Selene had agreed with Elena, she believed it was healthy to explore her feelings for Alaric before making a decision about who she wanted to be with. She did warn Ella to be careful however, she told her not to string anyone along and, just as Elena had, told her to make her decision as quickly as she could.

Both Damon and Selene were gone now and Ella was alone, waiting for Alaric to appear. Thankfully even Stefan seemed to have made himself scarce. Alaric had called earlier in the day to confirm what time to be there, Ella had told him seven, it was now seven-fifteen and Alaric was nowhere to be seen.

Ella sighed and finished off the glass of wine she'd poured herself and glanced at the table before her. She'd pulled out Damon's fancy china and silverware, the crystal glasses and had even lit candles. Everything was perfect, except that there was no date. She was just about to call him when she heard the front door slam open and jumped to her feet.

Jeremy stormed into the room a few seconds later, looking livid.

"You asked him out?" he demanded. "Is this some kind of sick joke?"

"Did Alaric tell you?" Ella asked, ignoring his demands.

"No," Jeremy spat. "I heard him talking to Damon. Why are you doing this Ella? Are you trying to punish me?"

"This has nothing to do with you!" Ella exclaimed, her own anger rising. "My life doesn't revolve around yours Jeremy, at least not anymore."

"He's your teacher."

"I am well aware of that fact."

"Then why are you doing this?" Jeremy asked, his hands clenched at his sides. "Don't you care about how this will look? That Ric could lose his job? How this will affect me?"

"Again, this isn't about you Jer," Ella sighed. "I'm doing this for _me_. I need to know what these feelings are, I need to figure out how I feel about both of you so that I can finally find a way to move on with my life."

"But _this_?" Jeremy yelled. "Dating your teacher? Your father's best friend. It's _wrong_ Ella, surely you can see that?"

"So it's ok for Elena to date Stefan who's over a century older than her, and for you to date Anna who was even older than Stefan, but I can't date Alaric who isn't really all that much older than me?"

"That's different!"

"How? How is that different?" Ella demanded. "You're a hypocrite Jeremy. Now get out!"

"No!" he shook his head, holding his ground. "Not until I talk some sense into you. We belong together Ella, you know that. I know that you still love me."

"If you truly love me Jeremy you'd give me the space and time to figure out how I feel," Ella whispered. She feared that if she spoke any louder she may cry.

Jeremy looked sad. "I do love you."

"Then go and let me figure this out on my own."

"Ella?" Alaric's worried voice called from the hall.

"In here!" Ella answered, not taking her eyes off Jeremy.

"Are you all right? The front door was…" Alaric trailed off as he rounded the corner and found Jeremy standing there. "Jeremy?"

"I'm just leaving," Jeremy said, moving toward the door. He didn't look at either Ella or Alaric. "Enjoy your dinner."

"Is everything ok?" Alaric asked when Jeremy was gone.

"Yes," Ella nodded. "Everything is fine."

"Are you sure?"

Ella nodded. "Jeremy was just venting his anger over my asking you on a date."

"Ella," Alaric sighed. "Are you _sure_ you want to do this?"

"Oh don't you start!" Ella exclaimed. "I am so tired of people questioning my decisions! If I wasn't sure I wouldn't be doing it. I told you last night that I want to know what this is between us, I owe it to myself, to you and to Jeremy to figure out how I feel. Isn't this what you wanted? For me to try and love someone else? To love you?"

"Not if it hurts people I care about," Alaric shook his head.

"What are you saying?" Ella asked, not sure she wanted to know the answer. "You don't want to do this? Because of Jeremy?"

"I'm his guardian Ella," Alaric sighed. He looked conflicted. "I live with him and I care about him. I never wanted to hurt him and if my being with you hurts him…"

"No matter what I do my life always come back to Jeremy," Ella snapped. "You wanted me to admit how I felt about you, you said you loved me and wanted to be with me, but now just because Jeremy might get his precious feelings hurt you're taking it back?"

"I'm…"

"Don't you dare say you're sorry," she growled at him. "I think you should just go."

"Ella, please…"

"Get out Ric," Ella warned, her tone dangerous.

Alaric wore the same sad look as Jeremy, but he didn't argue. As soon as Ella heard the door close she sank to the floor. She didn't cry, she didn't have it in her to cry anymore. Ella was exhausted and fed up of the emotional rollercoaster that was her life. She made a decision then and there that she was done with men. It was time to focus on herself for a while and that was exactly what she was going to do.

 **TBC…**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter Thirteen**

For the weeks after Ella's arguments with Jeremy and Alaric, she did her best to avoid them both. She interacted with Alaric during class whenever he asked her a question and with Jeremy at work, she was civil and courteous, but that was all. If either of them tried to start a personal conversation she would shut them down and walk away. It wasn't easy, but it was all she could do, anything else was just too hard.

Thankfully today was one of the days when she wouldn't have to deal with either of them. There was no school and she had the day off work. Ella was comfortably curled up on the sofa in the library, reading Moby Dick, and for the first time in months she was comfortable and happy.

"Ella?"

Fighting a sigh, Ella looked up to find her father standing a few feet away from her. He looked concerned and awkward as he hovered, totally unlike Damon.

"Are you okay, Dad?" Ella asked, sitting up.

"I'm fine," he nodded. "I just wanted to talk."

"What about?"

Damon sat on the other end of the sofa, angled toward Ella. "You. I'm worried about you."

"Worried about me? Why would you be worried about me? I'm fine!"

"No…you're not," he sighed. "You think you are, but we both know that you're anything but."

"Dad," Ella shook her head. "I'm really fine. In fact I've never felt better. I'm doing well in school, I have friends, we have her problems but we're still all here for each other."

"Ella, honey, I don't need to be a Fae to know you're still conflicted and that you miss them. I never really liked Jeremy or approved of you and Alaric, but if you're in love with one of them and they make you happy I think you should stop avoiding them and make a decision. They won't wait around forever."

"I don't want them to wait around!" Ella exclaimed. "I let them both go, I want them to move on. Alaric made it clear that Jeremy came first and I am so sick of everyone assuming that my life should revolve around Jeremy! I want to have a life of my own, I want to be my own person. As my father I thought that's what you would want too."

"Of course I do," Damon retorted, frowning. "But I want you to be happy and right now you're not happy. Your pain kills me Ella, you are everything to me. Never in my life did I think I'd love someone as much as I love you. You're my world Ella."

"I love them…" Ella finally admitted, her voice barely above a whisper. "Both of them…and I don't know who I want to be with…what if I make the wrong choice? What if I choose Ric and he rejects me to protect Jeremy or his job? What if I choose Jeremy and he cheats on me again?"

"You can't focus on what ifs Ella," Damon told her. "You can't see the future…well you can…but you know what I mean. If you always think about what could happen you'll never move forward. Please just think about it. Follow your heart…never thought I'd ever say that…but I think it's what you need to do."

"Dad," Ella stopped Damon as he moved to leave. "Thank you. I love you."

"Love you too Kiddo."

Ella was left alone then, she tried to go back to her book, but she couldn't focus. Damon had been right, she couldn't focus on the what ifs. She had to make a decision, she loved them both, but she couldn't be with both of them. Hurting either of them was unimaginable, but maybe that was what needed to happen for all of them to be able to move on.

Not able to sit still any longer, Ella decided to go for a walk. The air was cool and crisp and she felt as if it cleared the cobwebs from her mind. Alaric, Jeremy or neither? Choosing neither of them would hurt them all, but in the long run it may be the better of the options.

Part of her blamed Jeremy for her dilemma. If he had never cheated on her, then she wouldn't be in the position of having to choose between them. She would still be blissfully in love and engaged to Jeremy and ignoring her feelings for Alaric.

Ella walked for a few hours, mulling over her relationships with both Alaric and Jeremy. She tried to let go of her anger and resentment toward Jeremy for cheating on her by kissing Anna. After while she found a small clearing, it was quiet and serene and she decided to meditate on it for a bit. Selene had been teaching her to meditate to hone her empathic ability.

At first it didn't seem to work, Ella was too tense and her mind was too full to find her balance. Soon, however, she felt herself relax and her mind begin to calm. She didn't know how long she sat there, but when she opened her eyes it was dark. Still, she had never seen more clearly in a long time. She now knew exactly what she wanted to do…and who she wanted to be with.

 **TBC…**

 **A/N: Unfortunately due to personal commitments I do not have the time to make this story as long as I had intended. There will be 2 more chapters after this one, set 10 years in the future and on Ella's wedding day. Does she marry Jeremy, Alaric or someone else entirely? See the poll on my profile page to cast your vote!**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: This is the second last chapter of Secrets, Lies and Love. Sorry again for having to cut it short. There is still time to cast your vote. Alaric, Jeremy or Neither. Please see my profile page for the poll.**

 **Chapter Fourteen**

 _Ten Years Later..._

When Ella woke up on the morning of July eleventh, confused. It took a few seconds for her to remember where she was. When it finally dawned on her that she was in her old room at the Salvatore Boarding House she smiled. It had been a long time since she had slept in this room and it still held some great memories.

It was where Jeremy had proposed to her when she was eighteen. It was technically where she had found out that Alaric was in love with her. It was where Damon had given her his mother's ring. There was so much history here, so much love, but pain as well.

With a sigh, Ella sat up and swung her legs off the bed. The wooden floor was cold under her feet and it sent a shiver up her spine. Still she got up and hurried to her dresser to pull on some socks. Her feet felt almost instantly better.

"Ella?" a familiar voice called from the other side of her bedroom door with a soft knock.

"Come in," she responded, turning to greet Caroline as she entered the room. "Morning Care...or should that be Aunt Caroline?"

Caroline laughed. "You know I hate it when you call me Aunt, it's weird."

"Well...you _did_ marry my Uncle," Ella pointed out with a grin. "It does technically make you my Aunt. Just like Elena is my stepmother."

"And she hates it when you call her that too," Caroline reminded her.

"That's what makes it so much fun," Ella laughed.

"So...are you nervous?"

Ella walked over to her bed and perched on the edge. She considered the question, taking in how she felt at that moment before shaking her head.

"No. I'm not nervous at all. This has been a long time coming, I'm excited and I'm ready."

"You two have definitely been through a lot to get here. I can't believe it's been ten years."

"I know!" Ella exclaimed. "It's been a long time, but it's here now."

"That it is!" Caroline beamed, sitting next to her best friend. "I can't believe you're getting married today."

Ella's smile lit up the room. She couldn't believe it either, in just seven short hours she would be a marrying the man she had loved for more than ten years. Unable to contain her excitement any longer, she jumped up onto the bed and began bouncing.

"I'm getting married today!" she squealed loudly. "I'm getting married today!"

Running could be heard outside the room and a few seconds later Damon, Elena and Stefan burst into the room looking worried. When they saw Ella bouncing on the bed, giggling like a school girl while Caroline watched her, laughing, they all relaxed.

"We heard screaming," Elena said, stifling her own laugh.

"I'm getting married today!" Ella answered.

"Ella, get down off the bed," Damon instructed, but he was smiling.

"Nice Dad," she grinned. "Very authoritative."

"But you're not coming down are you?" he laughed.

"Nope."

"Fine," Damon nodded. He grinned mischievously then ran to the bed and jumped up himself.

Ella squealed happily as the two bounced up and down on the bed. Everyone was laughing hysterically at the pair. It was a full ten minutes before they stopped jumping and got down off the bed. When they did, Ella threw her arms around Damon's neck and hugged him tightly.

"I love you Dad," she told him.

"Love you too, kiddo," Damon responded, hugging her back. "Always will, even when you're married."

"I'd hope so."

"Come on you two," Stefan laughed, shaking his head. "There's a lot to get done today."

"So as two married couples, do you have any advice?" Ella asked her family.

"Breathe," Elena told her. "Remember I nearly fainted because I was so nervous and worried that something would go wrong and I forgot to breathe?"

"I remember that!" Ella exclaimed. "We thought we'd have to carry you down the aisle!"

"Luckily you didn't," Elena smiled, blushing slightly.

"Tissues and extra make-up is also a must," Caroline piped in. "Crying, a lot of crying, is coming your way. Before the ceremony, during the ceremony and after the ceremony."

"Remind me again why people put themselves through this?" Ella asked. She was beginning to feel nervous and nauseous.

"It's worth it," Stefan assured her, looking lovingly at Caroline. "You'll be spending the rest of your life with the person you love more than anything else in the world. The second you're pronounced husband and wife nothing else matters."

"Wow," Caroline breathed. "After all these years honey, you still know exactly what to say."

"It's a gift," Elena smiled.

"It's annoying," Damon countered with a playful punch to his brother's shoulder. "We should get going. We're meeting Matt, Ric and Jeremy at your place to get ready. Bonnie will be here soon to get ready with you three."

"And the twins?" Ella asked, suddenly worried. "Where are they? They were with Bonnie weren't they?"

"I believe Bonnie is bringing the little rugrats here," Damon answered with a shrug. Ella knew he adored them even though he called them rugrats. "They are girls after all."

"Ok," Ella nodded with a smile. "We'll see you at the church."

"I'll be waiting to walk you down the aisle," Damon promised.

They all said their goodbyes and then it was time to get ready for the wedding.

 **TBC...**

 **Don't forget to vote for Ella's future husband!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter Fifteen**

Fifteen minutes. Ella had been pacing the brides room at the church where she was supposed to have been walking down the aisle fifteen minutes ago. He was late, he was never late, but today of all days he was late and Ella was beginning to panic. Her stomach was tied in knots and she felt that at any moment she was going to throw up.

"Where are you?" she whispered, tears burning the back of her eyes. She didn't want to cry, it would ruin her make-up and then she'd be a mess when he showed up.

"Mommy?" a small voice came from behind her.

Ella turned to find one of the twins standing in the doorway. She looked beautiful in her pretty blue dress with her dark curls pulled back with pale blue and white roses. Her eyes, however, looked scared.

"What's wrong baby?" Ella asked, crouching in front of the girl.

"Where's Daddy?" Beth whispered. "Why is everyone so worried? I heard Grandpa telling Aunt Elena that Daddy left at the same time as him and Uncle Stefan."

"Daddy will be here soon sweetheart," Ella lied. "He's just running a little late."

"Katie said her Daddy left because he didn't love them anymore," Beth whimpered. "Did Daddy leave us? Does he not love us anymore?"

"Elizabeth Caroline!" Ella exclaimed. "Your Daddy would never leave us, he love us very much. Me, you and Maria Juliet are everything to your Daddy. Katie's Daddy left because he was a drunk and her mommy was a whore..."

"Gabriella Maria Salvatore!" Damon's sharp voice interrupted her. "What are you doing?"

Ella jumped up, instantly feeling guilty. "Beth I am so sorry!"

The little girl looked terrified at her mother's outburst. Her big brown eyes were full of tears and her bottom lip wobbled dangerously. Ella scooped her up into her arms and hugged her tightly, apologising profusely while looking over at her worried father.

"Hey Munchkin," Damon forced a smile when Ella finally let go of her daughter. "Why don't you go and play with MJ and you Aunt Caroline?"

"Ok, Grandpa," Beth nodded, still looking a little sad. She hugged Damon around the waist as she past him in the doorway. Damon dropped a kiss on top of the girl's head then turned back to his daughter.

"I know your worried Ella, but whore?"

"I know," Ella sighed, turning away. "I don't know what I was thinking. Where is he Dad?"

"I don't know."

"I have to go find him!" Ella suddenly exclaimed, marching toward the door. Damon stopped her. "Get out of my way Dad, I have to go, something's wrong."

"Storming out of here half cocked isn't going to help anyone Ella."

"I _have_ to find him! He's in danger I just know it! He would be here otherwise! He loves me, nothing would keep me from marrying me today. Every day for ten years I have felt the intensity of his love. I felt it that day when I told him I'd chosen him, that I loved him and I wanted to spend the rest of my life with him. I felt it the day I told him I was pregnant, and the day he asked me to marry him. I feel it every morning when we wake up and every night before we go to bed. And that is nothing, and I do mean nothing, compared to how much he loves those little girls. He'd never abandon us, so that leaves only one thing, something is wrong. I am going to find him and when I do if anyone has hurt him I will hunt them down and rip them apart with my bare hands. If they think that normal women can turn into bridezilla, just wait till the see a Vampire/Fae hybrid!"

Knowing there was nothing he could do to stop her, Damon stepped aside and then followed her from the room. Caroline, Elena, Bonnie and the twins were at the end of the hallway leading to the main church. Caroline was playing with the twins while Bonnie and Elena stood a few feet away speaking in hushed whispers. They stopped when they saw Ella and Damon coming toward them.

"We're going to look for Jeremy, Alaric and Matt," Damon informed them.

"I'll come with you," Caroline joined the pair.

"We'll stay here with the girls and call you if they show up," Elena promised, speaking to Damon.

He nodded then the trio left. Ella and Caroline hiked their skirts up to allow them to run. They raced down the streets in the direction they believed the guys would have travelled. It had been only a few minutes when Ella stopped short and screamed.

Twenty feet away, wrapped around a tree, was the black wedding car the groom and bridegrooms were travelling in. She could see the driver, unconscious in the front seat, one of the back doors laid open and someone was half falling out of the back, two others were slumped across the backseat behind him.

Ella, Damon and Caroline ran forward and pulled their friends from the wrecked car. Ella's heart hammered in her chest as she cradled the man she loved in her arms. She held her palm to his chest, his heart still beat but his pulse was weak, and willed her healing ability to kick in.

"Please," she begged. "Please don't leave me. I need you, our daughters need you. Please come back to me, Alaric, I beg you."

It was a long few seconds before she felt the heat radiate from her palm and seep into Alaric's chest. A few feet from her she heard Jeremy and Matt regain consciousness, probably helped along by the use of Damon and Caroline's vampire blood.

Ella had never felt so tense in her life while she waited for her fiancé to open his eyes. Eventually his eyes drifted open and Ella felt a heavy weight lift from her chest and she let go of a breath that she hadn't realised she'd been holding in.

"Hey," Alaric smiled up at her, his blue eyes warm and full of love. "I'm running a little late."

Ella laughed, tears of relief streaming down her face. "Just a little."

"I'm sorry," he said as he sat up, seriousness returning.

"You have nothing to be sorry about," Ella assured him. She looked over to see that everyone else was all right, even the driver. "What happened?"

"The driver swerved to avoid hitting something in the road and we hit the tree," Alaric explained. He carefully climbed to his feet, but he felt better than new, Ella's healing power was incredible.

"What say we get back to the church and get you two married?" Damon suggested. "I called Elena and she's sending the limo to pick us up."

"Is everyone okay?" Ella asked Matt and Jeremy.

"We're fine Ella," Jeremy smiled. "Thanks to you guys finding us."

"Any time," Ella smiled at her friend before turning back to Alaric. "Are you okay to do this?"

"Ella, nothing on this Earth will stop me from marrying you today."

"Glad to hear it," Ella breathed.

A short while later Caroline, Elena and Bonnie were fixing Ella's make-up and dress in the bridal room of the church. Even though Alaric, Jeremy and Matt were fine, Ella still felt nauseous. She had ten minutes before the ceremony began, Ella excused herself to go to the bathroom.

Ten minutes later, she met Damon in the hallway, finally ready to get married. She laughed when she saw Beth and MJ hanging from Damon's arms. He was their favourite person in the world.

"Ready?" he asked, smiling.

"More than ready," she beamed.

The next half an hour passed in a blur and before Ella knew it they were being announced husband and wife and after ten long years she was finally Mrs. Ella Saltzman.

"Are you happy?" Alaric asked when they were in the limo on their way back to the Boarding House for their small reception.

"Never been happier," Ella beamed. "I have something to tell you."

"Is it that you're head over heels in love with your husband, Mrs Saltzman?" he teased.

"As true as that is Mr Saltzman," Ella laughed. "That's not what I have to tell you."

"Ok," he nodded, curious. "What do you have to tell me?"

Ella hesitated. "How would you feel about adding to our little family?"

"You didn't," Alaric gasped. "You caved and got the girls that puppy they wanted, didn't you?"

"No," she shook her head. "I didn't get them a puppy...how about a little brother instead?"

"A little brother?" Alaric asked, his eyes widening. "Are...you...?"

"I'm pregnant."

 **THE END**


End file.
